


Why him?

by Marshmarlowe



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmarlowe/pseuds/Marshmarlowe
Summary: Diego became a hitman after the fall of Strexcorp and his next target is Kevin, who he fell in love with back in the early days of Strex. Diego is hired to kill Kevin for a large sum of money by someone or several someones unknown. On his frenzied drive to Nightvale, Diego has to decide what to do when he finally sees Kevin again. In Nightvale, Kevin is living with Cecil and Carlos.(This takes place after Kevin left the desert otherworld to confess his feelings for both Cecil and Carlos, and of course since they're together in this, that went well.)





	1. The Message

**Author's Note:**

> In my timeline, Kevin and Diego met when Kevin was kidnapped by Strex and Diego was the guard outside his cell. Things... happened since they grew to trust and maybe even have feelings for each other back then and it's been a long time since they saw or spoke to each other.

A man lounges in a corner booth alone at a smoky bar. A sleek black laptop sits open in front of him and he doesn’t take his eyes off of the screen as he lifts his glass to take another swig of whiskey. He gives the impression of being tall dark and handsome; although he isn’t that tall. As for handsome, he has a face that looks like it was sculpted by a god but scars cover most of his body. They’re hidden by clothes most of the time, but his hands are always visible. Rough and calloused hands that are branded on the back with an S inside of a triangle. Other regular patrons of the bar have learned to avoid him in the weeks he’s been frequenting the place. He exudes an undeniably threatening air that only someone who was really out of their mind would dare cross.  
The laptop chirps and he reads the message on the screen.  
The glass shatters in his hand. There’s blood, whiskey, and broken glass on the floor and horror on the customer's faces. He doesn’t flinch. He doesn’t move. He only reads.  
Two words race through his mind but his expression never changes. 

Not Kevin not Kevin not Kevin not Kevin not Kevin not Kevin not Kevin not Kevin not Kevin not K

He paces in a dingy motel room. Cockroaches in the bathroom scuttle when they hear his pounding footsteps. The faded carpet complains of a groove worn by his tread. He paces and he thinks. He thinks about the life from before. The life that he did not choose. His past, the past that they carved out for him, seems to have dictated his every movement since their power over him supposedly disappeared. He felt like he was a wooden creature who has been tricked into believing it is free but the puppetmasters strings were never truly severed.


	2. He Was Beautiful

_Stood outside of a cell, motionless and stoic. He was never allowed to see the prisoner inside but he could hear his cries. That voice was why he was here. The voice was why the man was locked in the cell and why the other man stood outside making sure he stayed that way. When the man within was first thrown in there, he cried for days. Begging and screaming for freedom. For someone named Daniel._

_Then he cursed a woman named Lauren, he cursed the company known as Strexcorp, he cursed the man who stood guard outside simply because his back was the only thing visible from the cell window._

_Then he spoke softly about all the reasons why he should be set free. He spoke about the wonders of his town, the love of his townsfolk, the beauty of the rising sun, the pure joy in a smile. The man outside couldn’t help but listen. He was enthralled by the other man's charming words and lovely voice. He spoke about the way the light came through the window in the early morning and warmed his bedroom. He spoke about how the desert sands shone and glistened like precious jewels in the sunshine. He spoke about the beauty of a desert flower and how it had to be strong and persevere to survive. He spoke about his life and his home. How much he missed his home. How he grew up and how he wished he could keep living the way he had been for so long. So so long._

_Then he was silent. For several days he said nothing at all. The man outside missed his beautiful voice and his beautiful words. Throughout this whole time, he had said nothing to the man within because it had been forbidden. At last, he opened his mouth._

_“Please, keep talking.”_

_He could feel that the imprisoned man was standing just behind him, only a few feet away separated by the door. He was looking through the window at the guards back. Neither made a sound for several moments._

_“Please,” the man’s beautiful voice was low and hoarse. “Turn around.” And he did._

_He turned and he looked. He looked into the window in the door. He looked into the man's face._

_Oh._

_He was beautiful._

_H_ _e looked at the beautiful man and didn’t notice that he was staring. Staring into his beautiful dark eyes that shone with a passion for life and a fiery determination to keep on living._

_“_ _What’s your name?” The beautiful man whispered._

_“Diego.” The man breathed his name and noticed that up until then it was as if he hadn’t been breathing at all._

_The beautiful man smiled, a small, hopeful smile. “I’m Kevin.”_


	3. The Drive

A beat-up pickup flies across the blank desert landscape. Something unknown rattles angrily deep within the truck. The roar of the engine and wind are the only sounds heard for miles. The radio stopped picking up stations days ago. The truck has supposedly been running on empty for weeks now but it still thunders on. The wheels throw up clouds of sand and rocks yet leaves no trail behind it. The sweltering heat is only magnified in the cab of the vehicle. Black metal soaks up the sunlight and seems to be trying to cook the sole occupant and driver alive. 

He rarely stops his forward motion. He’s been driving like this for months, at first everything was painfully normal. He hungered for food and his truck for fuel. He drove in and out of desolate desert towns who had barely merited a place on any map and yet have a place they did. The man and the truck were driving for a place unknown to the rest of the world. A place not on any maps nor acknowledged in any almanac. Every time they coasted into a town the man longed to spot the signs that would tell him he was at his destination. But he never saw pits on the edge of town. He never saw glowing lights above a restaurant. He never saw strange helicopters overhead. Until finally the radio stopped picking up the normal stations. It only spewed jumbled static and what might be whispering but he tried not to listen too closely. 

Finally, he stopped feeling hunger. Finally, his truck stopped demanding rest or a sip of gas. Finally, the world around him became more familiar and more unknown. His stomach turned in what could have been delight or horror when the dead radio came alive and poured forth an enchantingly deep voice. No matter what buttons he pressed that voice still came through. He sobbed when he tore the wires from the device and still it sang with that cursed voice. At least he knew he was finally close to his destination.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_It had been a year since this all began. Six months had passed since Diego had last seen Kevin. He hadn’t thought about him for so long. He couldn’t think about him. Where he was now, who he was now, was not someone who could waste time thinking about a prisoner from so long ago. Yes, that was what Kevin had been to him, a prisoner. Nothing more. He sat in his office swirling a glass of whiskey. It was in moments like these when he was alone that he thought about him. If only it wasn’t for that damned Santiago he wouldn’t have been reminded. He fiddled with the file on the desk in front of him. He had to sign it. He was tempted to sign it without reading, but he knew he would get in trouble for not following procedure. Besides, his own morbid curiosity itched in the back of his mind. He wanted to know. He had to know. He gulped the last of the cheap whiskey and opened the file._

_Personnel file of Kevin_ **REDACTED** _Age: unavailable.  Sex: unavailable. Blood Type: unavailable._

 _Admitted to STREXCORP_ **REDACTED**   _facilities in Desert Bluffs on_ **REDACTED** _. Held there for seven months before being transferred to the STREXCORP Re-Education Center by recommendation of Dr._ **REDACTED** _. The employee has completed six months of re-education and is recommended to be resume work at STREXCORP Radio Station by **REDACTED**. Employee records have been attached for reference. Return to work forms must be approved by the STREXCORP _**REDACTED** _Regional Manager who the employee will be working under and reporting to._

_Kevin was entering his life again in the worst way and at the worst time possible. Diego would be Kevin’s superior and judging by how Diego was expected to treat the other employees, this wouldn’t end well for either of them. Diego sighed. He set aside the thick file full of everything that Kevin had experienced under Strex and reluctantly picked up the approval form. The silent room heard only the scratching of pen on paper. To Diego, it sounded as if he was signing Kevin’s death sentence. The next line had to be signed by Kevin, swearing that he would be a model employee and pledge his loyalty and obedience to Strexcorp._

_“For worse or for worse,” He muttered to himself as he walked out of his office, form in hand. Ready to act like the perfect Strexcorp Regional Manager, a figure of authority, productivity, and heartlessness._


End file.
